I'm dating the teacher
by black rose97
Summary: Complete! Gwen finds a new auto motives teacher. Kevin gets a job at a prep school teacher teens how to build cars. Now the Gwen has to deal with Kevin fangirls, crazy parents, and a new teacher. But things get more serious when classmates go missing.
1. Chapter 1

This is a new Gwevin story. It's my first interconnected story so enjoy!

Chapter one: Meet your new teacher

Three girls chatted quietly before 10 period auto motives. One with curly brown hair and light hazel eyes continued complaining about the class.

"Cars are so stupid! I'll get dirty and OMG what if...a nail breaks? What would I do then?" She buried her face into her perfect and long manicured nails. Their sparkly pink false gems shimmered in the florescent lighting.

A girl with crazily dyed hair of rainbow colors and silver contacts, put a understanding hand on her shoulder.

"Don't worry Bethany, I heard the new assistant teach is hotter that holy hell. And he's only like- what two three years older that us? You could bag a new boy toy and an easy A!" Derika joked. The red head next to them shook her head in false disappointment.

"C'mon you guys let's work hard I'm sure it can't be that boring." She said trying to sound optimistic. The other students around her trotted off in pairs and groups talking and laughing to their class. Every teen were wearing matching uniforms required by her prep school.

Bethany scoffed at her. "Coming from the girl of a motor head."

"Okay... it is pretty boring..." she admitted "But at least we're together." Derika smiled.

"Yup! Now lets go off and gawk at our hunk of a teacher." enter-linking their arms, they walk into room 11K mere seconds before the bell rung.

The class hummed with chatter as the elderly instructor attempted to get the classes attention. No one noticed a tall rather muscular dark haired young adult step into the room. He eyed the small crowd with disinterest until his blackish brown orbs fall on a certain red haired,green eyed Tennyson girl. He smirked, what fun this was going to be.

He looked around the class room. It was small, the size of a master bed and bath. The walls were posted with safety posters and warning labels. Selves stacked high with model cars and other vehicles. There were only eleven people in the room, including himself and some old guy. The machine and tools needed for the course were kept behind a door leading to a green house like tent attached to the building. The older teen walked to the aged man in tan suspenders and white button down sitting at a desk, wallowing in his own self given failure.

"Hey..dude this the class?" The teacher looked up and was taken back by the size and age of the younger man.

"Oh my you most be the assistant teacher. Oh yes sonny this is the class. A chatty bunch aren't they? Well their your problem now ." the old man shuffled out of the room and Kevin concluded that's the fastest he's walked in twenty five years. The students didn't seem to care and kept on talking for about another ten minutes. Kevin eyes narrowed. He was getting paid to teach,so these little Justin Beiber wannabes need to sit the fuck down and shut the fuck up.

"Hey! Shut the fuck up losers class begun already!" The young teacher shouted. The class fell quiet. Everyone looked at the intimidating teen in front of them. One boy with blonde hair draping in his eyes grinned, thinking this was some type of joke. This guy, dressed in a casual black long sleeved button down which was open to reveal a gray undershirt and black jeans, couldn't be teacher, hell he looked like he came straight out of Los Soladad!

"You're our teacher you gotta be kindin' me! This school must be doing a new jail to school program because these no way in hell you even made it past high school much less been to teaching school." His condescending smirk was back up by his friends snickers.

Gwen stared in shock, awe , and embarrassment. Her boyfriend was her teacher...that sounded so illegal. She buried her hand in her arm barrier on her desk as soon as he walked in. Bethany leaned over to her with worry.

"What's wrong?" She whispered.

"That's...my boyfriend..." Gwen said barely over a murmur. Her brunette friend's eyes widen in shock. Derika who over heard her best friend finally answered.

"Well... he's is hot." Gwen sighed loudly into her desk. Her crimson locks fell of her shoulders as she tries to imagine what life would be like if Kevin was a good boy and stayed home.

Kevin glared at the boy, his hand balled into fist but he restrained himself.

"Well fuck you! If you don't care I'll flunk you right now but oh no that would mess up your chances of getting into your ivy league bitch school. So calm your ass down you faggy prep bitch."

Kevin's outburst surprise the younger boy into submission. With a triumphant smile Kevin stepped in front of the desk. His eyes locked on Gwen's head.

"Anyway I'm Kevin Levin and I'll be your teacher for the rest of the year in this class. Questions?"

A perky blonde with hot pink nails raised her hand.

"What?" Kevin said acknowledging the the flirty girl with slight amusement.

"Well," she drawled, batting her bright blue eyes. "do you like naughty school girls Mr. Levin?" Her voice was high but somehow seductive. Gwen's head shot up like a bullet and for the first time since he walked in, their eyes met. Kevin grinned wildly, not taking his eyes off her.

"Yea I total dig that kinda thing." The girl and her group giggled. Gwen rolled her eyes at him.

Another boy, small and puny looking meekly raised his arm.

"Yes?" Kevin said in a bored tone. The boy's thick rimmed glasses and straight lined hair screamed 'I'm a nerd, pick on me!'

"Oh I'm Dave-"

"No one asked." Kevin interrupted flatly.

"Oh..why yes sorry..umm how old are you exactly?" He ventured in his light British accent that would unknowingly bug his new teacher for the rest of the year.

"I'm nineteen." The class, excluding Gwen, gasped as a river of question started to pour.

"How'd you get your teachers degree?"

"How could the school hire you?"

"You're in engineer?"

"Can you be my boyfriend?"

"Are you a bigger dick than you appear?"

Kevin grinned wider and answer each question in one long statement."Don't got one. I don't even know. Yes. No. And fuck you kid." Kevin directed the last comment to the kid who called him a juvie earlier.

The bode whined and raised her hand again, clearly not satisfied with his answer. Sighing Kevin allowed her to speak again.

"But why not? Is she hotter than me?" Kevin looked the girl up and down. Big breast which were made bigger by a push up bra and pads. Make up globed on her eyes, mouth, and cheeks. Waxy yellow hair extensions. This girl made Ben look datable. He inwardly shuddered.

"Yea way hotter than you." Gwen's cheeks redden at his complement and her heart swelled. She wish she could just jump down a kiss him right now. She also couldn't help but giggle slightly at Amber's abrupt rejection. The girl turned around and shot her a venomous look.

"Anyway let's take attendances." He picked up a list place on the desk and read off it. "Bethany Arron?" Bethany raised her hand.

"Here!" she replied with a giggle.

" Amber Chase?" The blond haired girl smiled at Kevin and blew him a kiss, which he promptly ignored.

"Jake Enkson?" A kid with black spiky hair and several face piercings nodded at his teacher.

"Isatina Ednin?" One of Amber's cronies licked her lips and winked at him. "Again Ignoring...umm

Dave Johnson got you...Ryan Kelton?"

The snide bastard from before smirked down at him.

"Oh yes here teacher!" His squealed. Kevin glared at him before checking his name off.

" Matt Shitin?" Kevin struggled to properly say the last name.

"It's pronounced S-het-ton!"He yelled clearly aggravated at this simple mistake. He flipped his blackish blonde hair out of his eyes as he straighten the lapel of his uniform.

"But it says Shi-" Kevin tried to explain but was interrupted.

"I don't care how's it is on the paper it is what it is!" He yelled as he glared distastefully at the older teen.

"Okay..bitch...Gwendolyn Tennyson?" He gazed back at his girlfriend. She blushed and fumbled over her words.

"Ah hi I mean uh here." Amber and Isatina laugh cruelly at her mistake.

"Smooth...real smooth." laugh Amber snidely. Kevin just smiled and went on with his list.

"And Derika Xento?" The multi colored girl raised her with a friendly grin.

"Hey!" she cried over the final bell.

"Agh.. whatever dismissed." Kevin motioned his hand towards the door as the students rushed for the door. "We got a lot done." he announced sarcastically. Gwen lingered behind and watch in disgust as Amber rubbed his chest with dainty hands across the dark teens chest.

"Bye Kevi! Maybe we can hang out later?" greeted Amber in a seductive singly songly voice.

"Ah yea I'm busy later so no." Kevin grabbed her hand and placed it back to her said. With a humph she walked out of the classroom.

Gwen walked towards her boyfriend with a small grin. She felt so much more confident since all her schoolmates had left.

"Naughty school girls?" she inquired circling her new instructor. Kevin wrapped a firm arm around her waist and took in her apple cinnamon scent.

"Hell yea. I find you very sexy in your school clothes." Gwen looked down at her rather bland outfit. A blue cotton skirt with matching tie and white short sleeved blouse didn't seem very sexy to her.

"You have such a weird taste in lingerie." She turned herself around in his grasp and placed a quick kiss on his lips. "Now we are gong to talk about this new job of yours."

"Gwen I'm the teacher and I'll give the instructions." He told her in his ruggish voice. Gwen shook her head. ' When wasn't he in the mood?' she thought.

Unknown to the couple, Ryan was watching the whole scene unfold. He was filled with rage at the fact the his Gwen was flirting with this...idiotic criminal. This wasn't over.

Hey ppl I thought it was werid that there were barly any school life Gwevins so this is just a cute story about a course Gwen has as Kevin's student. Enjoy and Review plz!!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Hey this is chapter reviews I receive were really good!

Chapter 2: First assignment

Gwen raced out of her ninth period class as fast as lighting once the bell ring. Everyday for the last week she made it her goal to get to Kevin's class early to spend extra time with him. She savored the few moments where sluts like Amber and Isatina weren't there to flirt with him.

"Hey babe." Kevin greeted her as he close the door behind his girlfriend. She encased her in a long hug, not wanting to ever let go.

"Hey Kev," She kissed him on the cheek before he picked her up and placed her on his desk.

Go around her sat down in the chair and handed her papers. "Spell check?" He simply nodded. Despite the fact he was nearly twenty, Kevin couldn't spell for shit so having Gwen look over his handouts was a good idea. He didn't need those preppy bitches to be more up his ass then they already were.

She read over the notes of building a perfect engine for a motorcycle. Kevin devised each unit on a different vehicle getting more complex as they went along: motorcycle, boat,cars and finally a fully operational one man helicopter.

"Yeah..it looks good but don't sweat it. No one cares if you have a few typos." Gwen told him confidently.

"Easy for you to say. Your 'student body' is full of shit dippers who love to bag on me." Kevin replied coolly. Gwen frown at his hostility. She put a warm hand on his shoulder and smiled.

"Just take it easy okay?" Kevin smiled back and nodded again. The bell rung as Gwen hopped off the desk as the flood of students trudged into the class.

Derika frowned at the red head. "How do you get here so early?" she demanded to know why her friend repeatedly beat her to the class when she was just down the hallway. Gwen blushed slightly trying to find a good enough excuse.

"Hey people you know the drill shit down and shut the fuck up. Notebook, pencils and Dave hand out these," Kevin shoved his Gwen checked notes into the dork's hands. "Isatina, for the billionth time you don't sit there! Get next to Jake. Man for a prep school you guys act real dumb." Gwen had to remember to thank Kevin for the save later as she wondered to her seat.

Ryan glared at the ebony haired teacher. Over the week he grew jealous over the close relationship of the Tennyson Girl and the hoodlum. It made him sick to think a heavenly angel like Gwen would even touch scum like Kevin and he swore he'd break them up and give Gwen all of him. It was just figuring out how.

"Okay today we will go into the garage and make the actual engine. Next week we'll start on the body then wiring and then final making it look hot." Kevin explained nonchalantly. The students nodded their heads and followed Kevin out into the greenhouse tool shed.

Kevin picked up a complete engine he made eariler. He displayed the piece of machinery to the class.

"Right now y'all need to team up and create one of these. Use your notes and the tools we went over yesterday to put it together. Questions," Amber and Isatina's hand went up as quick as a striking viper. "and before you bitch think about if I care." Their hands still stayed up as if Kevin truly cared that they just got their hair or nails or whatever done Kevin sighed and ignored them and went on to Dave's question.

"Did you prepicked teams?" He asked shyly looking in Derika's direction. His crush on her as become more and more apparently to Kevin and everyone else except the rainbow Goddess of oblivious tomboys. Rolling his eyes he answered without much care.

"Yea I was kinda gonna wing it umm Gwen, Amber, and Matt. Bethany, Ryan, and Isatina. Dave, Derika, and Jake. Get to work losers you got until the end of class to get to step 10." With that Kevin slumped into a near by chair, grabbing his coffee and leaning back.

Gwen and Amber glared at each other. Since second grade when Gwen spilled paint water on Amber's new Shirley Temple dress, Amber has never forgiven her or worn anything modeled after the deceased performer. Amber got her back in the fifth grade when she 'accidentally' pushed Gwen off the stage in the play 'Captain of my Plane, Captain of my heart'. Ever since then it's been a hostile and bitter all hate and no love relationship.

Matt sensed the tension and tried to sooth it. He hated Amber and disliked Gwen but he loved having A's especially when it was handed to him by a dark god like Kevin.

"Now girls, let's just get thought this in one piece. Once this is over when can go back to ignoring each others presents." Gwen looked back in forth between her partners and sighed. Putting on her safety goggles and apron she read the first direction aloud.

"_Connect AP.21 with a 360 driver and two quarter inch screws to AP.23 at base 3 and 5. Leave base 4 and 2 for AP.26.._."

"What?" Amber cried snatching the direction from Gwen's gloved hand and reread the first step. Matt stepped back, feeling angry energy consume Gwen. He decided to let the girls fight it out and go with the winner but for now he decided to gaze at Kevin's strong muscular chest move up in down as he slowly breathed. It became the young dirty blonde's new favorite past time.

Over the sounds of Amber and Gwen's bickering, Isatina sat stubbornly on the stool and refused to work. Ryan glared at the lazy girl.

"Isabell get up and work!" He demanded completely over looking Bethany. The sitting girl glared at him unmoving.

"It's Isatina! And I'm not getting any motor oil on my new shoes!" She shirked in an uncaring matter.

Bethany shook her head. Yea to be fair, she couldn't dream of getting her new Areopastle dirty with even a speck of dirt but after a quick change before class and a pair of gloves Bethany went from girlie girl to oil junkie. She had a real knack for putting the things together, like matching the right pieces to make the perfect outfit. As long as she thought of it like that, auto motive is her new favorite class and she didn't mind doing all the work. She was a solo artist. She connected the AP.22-4 with AP.25 through Base 9 and 11. The curly haired motoress, with her locks pushed into a ponytail, finished step 6 and went on to step 7.

"Aha! This is so stupid! The freaking thing goes in the...blah!" Derika and her short temper threw the incomplete machine on the ground. Dave dived from the object, barley catching it in his small incapable hands.

"Derika..I don't think throwing it will help. Jake reread step 1 please?" Dave's shrill English voice cracked at the end.

' Later bloomer much?'thought Jake with a sigh as he repeated the requested information.

"_Connect AP.21 with a 360 driver and two quarter inch screws to AP.23 at base 3 and 5. Leave base 4 and 2 for AP.26._ It still doesn't make sense... what da fuck is a driver? " Jake asked as his nose ring jiggled in question.

"New type of drug. It's feel awesome dude." Kevin said sarcastically, over hearing Jake's question.

Jake glared at Kevin from under his eyebrow ring.

"Oh haha,Kevin real funny." Derika shuddered and explained.

"A screw driver! A driver is a screw driver, geesh what kind of boy are you?" She said disappointingly. Dave giggled unmanly like at her joke.

"One with little patience for she-mans with rainbow throw up on their scalps." He snapped back Dave and Derika glared at their partner. "Don't get your boxers in a knot, Derika. Doesn't mean you look retarded in a skirt doesn't make you a boy...it's your hairy legs." Derika tackled Jake to the ground.

"This she-man bout to shove this driver down ya throat you fake ass bitch punk ass bitch!" She tighten her grip around his neck as the spiky haired boy hit her with the back of a his hand.

"Off...of..me..bitch!" he yelled as he hit her in in between words. Dave tried to pry them off of each other.

Kevin looked up from his car magazine and over at his class. Gwen and Amber were yelling and threatening each other with motor parts. Matt was gazing at him with total hard on. Bethany was making a fucking robot out of a goddamn eigne as her two partners argue over names. And Dave was trying to break apart a full on fight with Derika, Jake and electric products. He looked back down at his car informer and decided he'll be a teacher after the section on the new Mercedes.

Hey ppl hope you will enjoy this one! It's so much easier than my other works. Idk y....anyway review and get cookies and rainbows.

Note: if you haven't noticed Watt's gay srry if you have any problems with that but I'm keeping him like that and by the end of this story he will have a boyfriend. Also I'll try not to make him to stereotypical gay.

Also Captain my of plane Captain my of heart is a made up play I thought was cute and AP. Watevr base shit is made up so don't try and make a motorcycle out of my stupid made up gibberish. It won't work but pressing the green btton and writng a review will.

Disclaimer: I only own Jake, Derika, Amber, Matt,Isatina, Bethany, and Ryan plus that old guy teacher(he will be coming back!*spoiler alert*)


	3. Chapter 3

Hey ppl! Another chapter fresh out the oven!

Chapter 3: Take a the quiz and get lost

Gwen walked speedily to the back lot, Bethany and Derika not far behind. After the class last week Kevin decided that we were fail to epically to work in groups and decided to make one big class motorbike where he could watch over around one and their individual progress. Some fights popped up here and there but overall Kevin had the situation under control. Today they were going to test drive the now finish project, right after their mini quiz.

"This will be a piece of cake! I'm going to win that bike for sure." boasted Bethany confidently as the group swam in the sea of their student body during passing time. Kevin promised who very got the highest score on the quiz could keep the vehicle they were working on. Derika shock her head, allowing her hot pink and candy blue hair to dance around her chocolate skin.

"Nah ah I'ma win and sell that baby for a new state of the art 59-flash clefts. You don't stand a chance."

Bethany frowned at her friend. "Whatever...*cough*loser*cough*" Derika growled in disapproval but didn't comment. Gwen smiled at her friend's competitive attitude.

"Don't worry girls. The after Kevin see these he'll give me a triple 100."Amber said in her snobbish way. The blonde had her standard bottom up uniform shirt open to reveal two identical mushed together breast ready to burst out of the confines of the blouse. Isatina, One of the three Amber cronies also had her shirt in a similar fashion.

Despite straight forward declines, Amber thought Kevin still wanted her. She would slyly lift her skirt to show off her thong, touch his special package on 'accident', ask him repeatedly on date after date but she failed to see that Kevin would never be aroused by her. Or cheat on his beautiful red haired girlfriend

"Oh Amber you all ready tried the slut angle, it didn't work. Maybe you should get some really class and a better personality." Gwen advised her like she actual cared for her benefit. The blonde looked at the girl in disgust. She pumped her curls with her right hand and flip Gwen off with the other.

"You know what's your problem Gwen? You just jealous that I'm so close with Kevin and your not. Don't hate bitch." Amber stated frankly. Gwen's eyes glowed with rage. She was closer to the auto motives teacher than anyone at this school could knew, even her friends. Kevin and her shared a mental bond that linked them to each others energy form,which went pass the soul and physical body into a whole new feeling and power. But it didn't make a difference, Amber of Isatina won't know that or probably never know so she held her tongue and allowed Amber to continue.

"You are jealous of my looks and brains. Gwen your pathetic and you don't stand a living chance compared with me. Consider Kevin mine." With that Amber and Isatina flipped their hair and walked out the door to meet the other students and Kevin. Gwen shuddered at her what Amber had said. If Kevin meet them at the same time it would have been Amber he chose, not her. Bethany placed a warm hand on Gwen's shoulder, sensing her discomfort.

"Don't worry Gwen. You got nothing to fear, Kevin's already yours." Derika nodded in agreement.

"Plus, you are better than that, better than her. Don't sweat it." With that her two friends pulled her out the doorway so class can begin.

Kevin stood in front of the small group, papers in hand. He looked calm and uncaring but he couldn't fool Gwen. She was all too aware of the pressure and nervousness he felt. From the grass were she sat in, she sent him a hopeful smile.

"Kay, this is the quiz. Don't cheat or I'll fail you for this class and please I beg of you, don't be a whiny bitch about your grade cause I'll smack you. Glasses hand this out." Kevin dropped a pile of papers and a bundle of pencils at the feet of a short rather skinny boy with his reddish brown hair parted neatly on the left side got. With a push of his round specular, did as he was told.

Five minutes in the quiz and Gwen was completely loss. The engine parts all seemed so identical and the heated sun was boiling her blood to the point were she restlessly fidgeted about. In her frustration she could barley focus her energy so she was accidentally in taking the green grassy planets' energy around her.

It didn't help much when she witness Amber walk up to Kevin with her boobs bouncing about like two basketballs being dribbled. Gwen watched in horror as Amber purposely lend into Kevin's face showing him her deep cleavage.. Gwen could not make out her question but it bothered her to see them that close. Kevin seemed unfazed. He simply answered whatever question it was and by the looks of her disappointed and deject walk back to her spot near Isatina,harshly sent her on her way.

This relaxed Gwen and relieved some tension but it didn't make the exam any easier. Sighing she deiced to look back down at the page full of diagrams and pithy explanations of a motorcycle and just pray the answers would magical pop onto the lines.

Riding the motorcycle took Gwen's mind off of the test. The wind flew around her as she leaned into the handles twisting the gas pug harder. The wind nipped at her red locks in a flowing stream behind her. Gwen was reluctant to give up the adrenaline when it had been Matt's turn.

The quiz took up the whole period and Kevin announced that whoever want to could stay after a little while and ride the bikes. Isatina had piano lessons and had to go home. Dave had chest team and Derika had soccer practice. Ryan simple said he did not want to spend any more time with Kevin then he had to and went home.

Ryan walked quickly to school with a nausea pit in his stomach. In his mind all that he could see was that smile. That brilliant smile wasted. On him. Gwen must be confused. Why waste that perfect heavenly smile on such a lost cause? He done research on his 'teacher'. Kevin E. Levin has been charged with theft ,destruction of public property, under aged drinking, battery, aggravating law officials the list went on and on. He could not see any beneficial things Gwen could get with him. He had once thought of the theory 'she loves him' but quickly pushed it out his head. Angels don't love demons.

His head rippled with thoughts of murder and rape all for Gwen. He hate Kevin for being able to love her and hold her and him being left with noting. Thoughts of Gwen had become more frequent over the last few short weeks. Her graceful footsteps ran through his mind all day. Her divine beauty filled his nights. She become his obsession.

Ryan turned the corner his luxurious house was a few blocks away, resting the the horizon. He past a public bus stop, not taking notice to the old man siting there and was startled when he call out to him.

"Hey sonny," The elderly gentleman called out to him. With a small jump, Ryan stopped and turned to look. He remembered. The suspenders and beige paper boy hat it all was so familiar...

"Mr. Daystar? What are you doing here?" He looked curiously at the older man who sat unmoving and his eyes looked on the concrete floor below him.

"Sonny you want him dead don't cha?" His voice eerily creepy and dark. Ryan's eyes widen in shock could he be talking about him..

"I got a plan boy you get the girl the guy drops dead." He looked up into Ryan's steel blue eyes.

"Go on..." Ryan said the 'get the girl' part interested him.

"Power...all you need is power and you can get everything you desire. All I ask is to share it with my old bones, get some youth in me. What cha say sonny?" Ryan looked at him. Something was off about the man but the offer was to good to be to be true. He was old and like he said near to powerless. He could easily beat him.

"You got it old man." He smirked sticking out his hand. "It's Ryan not sonny."

"Call me Micheal." replied the older man, taking the young man's hand in his.

The next day at the being of school Gwen, Derika, and Bethany they spotted a crying Isatina and two other girls crying as the sat on the ledge of the school's water fountain Amber, their leader was no where in sight.

"No." Derika stated with a simply but firm voice. She knew that her good natured friends would want to see what's wrong but she didn't give a shit to why the were crying and was kinda happy they suffered. Those there especially Tya Lee, made her life hell for all of middle school.

"O C'mon De! We can't leave them there." Gwen said as she started towards the sobbing girls.

"You know it's right." Bethany told her in a motherly tone she had. Sighing she gave in and followed but she had her guard up and her fist clenched ready to fight.

Gwen came up to the crying trio. One the right side of Isatina was. Tya Lee, a long haired Asian girl. Her parents ran one of the leading pharmaceutical company's nation wide. Tya Lee was never known to step out of bounds with teachers or adults but her judgment words, uncaring demeanor, and superficial ways made her a complete bitch.

On the other side was Keilara. A black and white half breed with soft thick curls that was spread out like a controlled mane. Her dad was a professional baseball player and her mom his manger. She was always known for traveling but that didn't open her mind. She read things as it was, never going deeper and was often easily anger and sharped tongued.

Still these arguably the most powerful girls in the whole school now whimpering in front of their most hated nemesis. It was sad.

" Tya Lee, Keilara, Isatina...what's wrong?"Gwen asked trying her best to sound sympathetic to these mean girls.

Sniffling, Tya Lee wiped her noes with her wrist and responded for all three of them.

"Amber's gone...!" She cried as her face fell into her hands and they broke out in hysterical sobs.

Cliff hanger! It's intense now Where's Amber? Will Gwen even want to help her? Who's the creepy old man with Ryan?

Sorry there isn't a lot of comedy I need to make a serious piece and give a little background on info about some very important charters I promise chapter 4 will b full of giggles.

Bye friends!


	4. Chapter 4

Hey! enjoy this chapter or die(not really) (or not)...on with the show?

Chapter 4: Lost and Unheard

Derika looked amazed and aggravated at what the sobbing girl had said. Why couldn't her friends be like all the other students flooding into the building and look over them? "So your crying because Amber..left you...okay it's official I hate you more than I love breathing. Let's go..!" The girl said turning around until Bethany grabbed her arm.

Gwen sighed and turned back to the girls. "What do you mean 'gone'?" she asked rubbing the back of a hunched over Isatina. Keilara, teary eyed and runny nosed, talked next.

"We went to the mall..and she didn't...have her car so she...walked home..but she didn't call..us and her mom said she never..got home!" The girls sobs became even louder. Bethany's heart broke at the sight. Yea she hated them but, at heart she could never stand by and not help someone crying. It went against her way.

Derika, on the other hand, refused to be brought by the waterworks and yanked her captured arm from her curly haired bestie. Amber didn't deserve the rape or murder that usually went with a pretty blonde girl being kidnapped, but it didn't mean she had to help or care. The only thing she cared about was getting to class before Ms. Jenkins gave her another tardy detention.

Gwen stared at them with surprise. Amber was and always has been one of the most girlie, dainty chicks but she would never go down without a fight. "Did you call the police?"

"Her mom did around 3 am after she found out she wasn't with any of us." Tya Lee explained, her gray storm eyes were red and puffy from excessive crying. Even when the pouring tears all three girls still looked like roses in delicate rainfall.

"Don't worry I'm sure she will turn up come on I'll take you guys to class." Gwen hooked her arm around Tya Lee and the other in with Isatina, Bethany doing the same with the Hispanic and mocha girl. With their combined strengthen, The two friendly girls were able to left lift the trio up. They didn't see the look of disgust on the three other girls face. Keilara, Isatina, and Tya Lee unlatched their arms and stepped away.

"We might be sad but we still can't be seen with you losers." Tya Lee remarked with a stank eye in their direction.

Gwen was bothered by their response but it was that hypnotic energy that was clinging to the body's of the fab three wannabes. It was sicking and made her dizzy. Her head became heavy and her body felt as if it was being deflated.

"Hotness is leaving!" Isatina cried, stepping up to for fill the potion of leader. Wiping their eyes the girls, with a swish of their hips, walked away. Glaring after them, Derika shook her as if she knew all along that would be the enviable outcome.

"What I say? We should have fucking ignored them! The-"

"De,what if Amber's dead? We need to get help and it doesn't matter if they are jerks it was the right thing to do" Bath interrupted her black friend's rant with cool disappointment, as If expecting her to be sympathetic for once.

"What ever...sorry. What do you think Gwen?" She asked at her unusually quiet pal. Gwen seemed to be in a trance. Her grass eyes unfocused and her face hard as stone. "Gwen...?" She gently shook her arm. Gwen went wobbly before promptly fainting and collapsing on the ground. 

Her two friends crowded over the red head. Her eyes rolled into her head, leaving only the white of her eyes to show.

"Oh my God Gwen!" Was the last complete phrase Gwen heard before being engulfed in the black warm flames of darkness.

The fainted red head started to stir on the cushy grade A plush beneath her. Beside her was a smooth warm body. As she opened her eyes see saw the blurry outline of a dark haired man.

"Hey babe." The figure greeted in a deep husky voice that sound all to familiar to her.

"Hi Kev...what happened to me...?" The teen's voice was groggy and out of tone. Kevin had his muscular arm wrapped around her frail waist. IT wasn't the first time she woke up in an unknown place with Kevin holding her close.

"Fainted..you know this thing is way comfier then that shit I got in my house damn..might just take it..." Kevin snuggled closer into her back, heating her shirt.

" Where's the nurse she wouldn't let a teacher do this with a student?" Gwen asked in curiosity and panic. Her school made it very clear. Teacher student relationships, especial in these past few years, were strikingly forbidden and punishment for people who even with held information was sever.

"Don't sweat it, babe she went on a lunch break when I came in." Kevin said so nonchalantly as he brushed a few stray hairs out her flushed face.

"Well," Gwen drawled as she tried to make up her mind about something. "Let's get to class..what period is it?"

"5 you were out for a long time." Gwen cussed under her breathe at the fact she missed half a school day. Kevin smirked at her. "Aw little Wendy cussed,bad girl." He lightly tapped her nose in reprimand. Gwen bite his finger. "If your going to act like that then we can do a lot more things on this bed then cuddle." Kevin wiggled his brow in a suggestive matter.

"Don't you dare, I'm going to class." Gwen swung her feet over the side and tried to steady herself for departure before Kevin grabbed her arm.

"Oh no your not your still sick I'm taking you home."Kevin pulled Gwen back to his chest, placing a swift kiss on her forehead.

"Now? You want me to forget about school and my grade and ditch school with you?"

Kevin gave a mocking glance of confusion. "Don't tell me this is your first time ditching?"

Gwen blushed at her perfect attendance since the third grade. She wasn't rebellious in almost very way the opposite of the word. Ditching wasn't a good girl did.

"Well..yea you don't even go to school." She said questioning his academic prowls.

"Yea but I still skipped when I did. Come on Gwen it's one day. I promise it would be fun." Kevin put on his most charming smile. Gwen found her heart turning to dough and gave up.

"Fine..but what are you going to do about you job?" Kevin's charming grin turn to a proud smirk. He shook his head making a short sharp tisk sound.

"Gwen, Gwen, Gwen you should no me by now. I always plan out my crimes."

"You know that's makes it even worst, right?" Gwen asked with a giggle caught inn her throat.

"Of course. Let's get going." Interconnecting hands, the two walked out the nurse's office.

Gwen leaned into Kevin as they walked to Kevin's sleek green and black Dodge Challenger. Opening the passenger for his girlfriend, Gwen crawled in. With a perfect pur of the engine the couple left the school building.

"Did you know Amber's missing? Keilara, Tya Lee, and Isatina were telling us about it this morning. She didn't come home from the mall." Gwen asked, turning down Kevin's punk rock crap so she could be heard.

"Whatever I'm sure her parents could send the F.B.I to find her." His tone was even and uncaring towards the missing girl.

"That's not all...on the other girls their energy...it was sickeningly awful like...Darkstar." She murmured the last part almost to herself. Hugging her arms she shivered at the thought of the zombiefied teen. He gave her the chills even this long after 'the incident'.

Kevin turned to her. Placing his hand on her soft cheek and smiled securely. "He's locked up and gone. Even if he came back I'd kick his ass right back to the null void. I promise I won't let that happen again. It's probably something else a charm or spell maybe but not him."

"Okay..."

Kevin's words were comforting but Gwen still couldn't shake the feeling of his energy scent bitter and tart with no true flavor. Disgusting. The older teenager turn onto her street and was about to pull up to her house until the apple headed girl stopped him.

"Can we go to your house? I really don't feel like dealing with her if she comes home early." The 'her' was Gwen's mom. Her parents' relationship was on the rocks and living at home made her feel out of place and unwanted. Their constant arguing was unbearable and the worst part was they always tried to turn her against the other. Mother would buy her a dress while Daddy would give her books. The only thing they ever agreed on lately was hating Kevin.

"Sure I guess." Kevin replied turning left and back n the high way to Los Soladad where he lived in a loft apartment for over a year. He never felt totally okay with Gwen always wanting to hang out with him at his place. Not that he didn't loved it but the sweet temptation of her being so close was hard to resist.

Pulling into the open parking Kevin took Gwen by the hand and lead her up to the top floor and to the door with the numbers 4511 printed neatly in a curvy handwriting. When unlocking the door

it revealed a short wide hallway. It split into a newly polished wood floor kitchen and then a living room with a 52 inch flat screen TV that faced a black leather cough. There were two other closed odors down another hallway from the kitchen that was his tech room and then bedroom.

"Wow for once it's clean. I'm surprised." Gwen said as she made herself at home on the sofa and turning on the TV.

"Oh shut up. I can clean by myself! I'm a big boy." he joke plopping down besides her.

"You paid Helen forty bucks to do it didn't you?" Gwen inquired all knowingly. Kevin smirked but didn't reply. Gwen giggled into his chest as he wrapped his arm around her. "Let's watch Dr. Oz no wait let's watch the time traveler's wife. Tara saw it last week and said it was the best thing since the notebook."

"Sorry don't got the movie...oh well guess we're going to have to watch Drag me to hell again." Kevin said in a fake sigh and disappointment. Gwen smirked at him.

"Oh don't worry Kev I left it here last time and we didn't get a chance to watch it." She walked to the DVD rack were Helen had organized the videos from genre and alphabetical order. She picked out her movie and popped it in the DVD player below the flat screen. "Thanks for being so concern." she kissed him on the cheek before settling back into her spot, ignoring groans from the boy.

They watch Gwen's love story before going Drag me to hell, 21, and Let's go to prison. Gwen fell asleep soon after the beginning of the last movie. Her head rest safely on Kevin's broad chest., her breathe blew in his face. He could taste the strawberry mint that hit his face. Her face seemed so angelic and at peace and so beatify. All the parts of her, her luscious lips, perfect creamy skin, long thick eyelashes block his view from those emerald eyes that sparkled when she smiled. She was just an angel lost on earth and he knows that everyday he spends with her is a blessing.

Kevin didn't wake his red headed princess up until 9 almost 10 ol' clock.

"Hey, babe I gotta take you home 'fore your parent's call the cops." Gwen stirred before slowly blinking her eyes open.

"Really wha times iz it?" She slurred as she took in her situation and the surrounding area.

"10." Gwen stared wide eyed at her boyfriend. How could he allow her to sleep for so long? Her parents would flip. More than flip. They'd flip than flip again. A double flip!

"Kevin! Da hell? Let's go!" She called loudly as she stumbled to get her Mary Janes on and race out to the car. Kevin followed, rushing to lock his door.

"Gwen calm down! Damn." He told her once he started the car and sped for the girl's house.

"Calm down? I'll get killed twice! Can't you drive any fast?" She banged on the dash board in hurry.

"I'm going 120mph! In a 65 zone and what happened to miss 'You driving to fast! Your breaking the law!'?" Kevin cried making a sharp turn down a suburban road.

"She left when you let her sleep over her curfew now DRIVE!" She commanded.

Kevin cut yet another turn into her drive way parking mere centimeters before the garage door. The lights in the living room turn on as twp adults stormed out of the front door. Gwen apprehensively stepped to her parents, letting Kevin being her wall between them.

"Gwendolyn Elizabeth Tennyson! What do you think your doing come home at," The father checked his watch. "10: 15 with a boy? Where have you been? We got a call that you left school!" he yelled.

"Young lady, do not tell me you skipped school with this hooligan!" Her mother called out loudly.

"Hmm..I didn't skip school with that hooligan..." Gwen stuttered with a small giggled. Her mother's eyes narrowed in rage as he father went to talk to Kevin.

"And who do you think you are? She is 15 and you can't go taking her anywhere you goddamn please. She's a minor!" He pointed an accusing finger at the boy. Clearly Mr. Tennyson though Kevin was way above his age. And Gwen nor Kevin could blame him.

"Now sir, Gwen wasn't feeling good so I just decided to take her home, I work at her school I had-"

"Work at her school?"He scoffed. "You didn't even finish high school!" He roared.

"Dad it was my idea! And dad I'm almost 18!"Gwen corrected her father. He turned a scary eye to his daughter.

"Since when?" He asked slightly confused, "Your only 15!"

"Since two years and 4 months ago. My birthday's in two weeks!" Gwen informed him, ripping with anger that he still thought of her as his little girl.

"That doesn't give you the right to be sleeping with this monstrosity!" yell Caroline Tennyson. Her orange hair identical to her daughter's was cut short and whipping around her like a flaming halo.

Gwen started tearing up. It hurt to know her parent's thought she was an irresponsible slut that didn't care about anything. Kevin grabbed her fingers with his to sooth her pain.

"Don't you touch her! Gwen you are going to get into this house and never and I mean never talk to this boy again. Now get over here!" He father now a bright red from yelling.

Gwen stepped farther from her mother and father and closer to Kevin. She slowly and meekly shock her head.

"Young Lady, did you just tell your father no? You will obey us and come!" Her mother's shrill voice slicing through the air and hitting her and Kevin's eardrums like a knife.

"I said NO! I'm tired of the fighting, and the yelling, and especially the CONTROLLING!I hate this house right now. If you are going to have a fucked up relationship then okay but I'm not going to let you wreck what I have with Kevin. That's final." Gwen voice was harsh and took no prisoners. For the first time in her life she told her parents what she wanted without thinking about their feelings or what they want but only about her happiness.

Carolina and Joe looked at their daughter this once obedient, smart. well mannered girl any couple would want turned into a rebellious, thoughtless Skank of a female. And it was all because of him.

"You did this! Our sweet little girl is not your personal whore! I won't stand for how you lied and tricked her into thinking you cared. I won't have it. I know your type and once you get enough of her you'll dump her. You are nothing more than filth." The angey father accused with all his rage directed at the tall dark haired young man.

Gwen knew what was coming it was going to be bad. Kevin's temper overflowed. It was one thing to yell at him. But to call her such names like that was something he couldn't stand.

"How could you do that to your 'little girl'? She's asking for her happiness and freedom but you blame it on me? I love Gwen and I'd do more for her than you guys have for a long while! You forgot her birthday last year. You left her for your separate love trips on Christmas! That is horrible. All she want's is to be heard and you refuse to." Kevin scolded the adults with a 'I'll kill you tone' despite the actual meaning of his rant.

"Don't preach to us on how to raise pur daughter. Gwen get over here now." Joe paced towards her and roughly grabbed her wrist. But Kevin being stronger easily ripped her out of his grasp.

"Gwen what do you want to do?" He asked his voice calm and loving. Tears had all ready spilled over and she looked from her lover to her care takers and back again.

"I..I have to go...for now..I'm sorry." She pulled him into a long hug before slowly trudging into the house, ignoring her yelling parents.

and done! Srry to leave it off on a bad note. Gwen left with her parents because she has always listened to her parents and fines it hard to express herself to them.

Questions: What happened to Amber? What Is the incident Gwen was talking about? What would happen with Gwen's parents? Will Ben talk ever in my fanfic?

(this was six pages my longest yet!)


	5. Chapter 5

Hey pplz! I've bsen asked by one of my supporters akokinosgirl for more romance and I will deliver so please enjoy this

chapter 5: Take the zombie, save the girl

Gwen stared blankly at her parents. They were talking to her about something but she couldn't bring herself to care and listen. She couldn't care because she haden for given them.

They didn't understand .They could never understand. Joe and Caroline, as she had been addressing them recently, were never in love themselves at least not in each other.

Caroline sought out financial security, a man with with a job that would leave her to her own devices after he had gotten all he wanted from her. Whether it was shopping, social clubs, or paying for her high ended taste, the man must provide this, love or no love. Joe needed a seemingly wholesome woman to impress his investors. A woman to give him a 'perfect' family to keep in his wallet. She would perforem Sexual encourse here and there and tend to children. With thathe was was confenivate for them not love. That's not how it was for her and Kevin. It was so different.

Kevin loved her. Loved her more than his own life. 'How do you know he loves you honey?' her mother would ask with no means for her to reply. How did she know? He almost killed himself to save her. He would recklessly, time and time again, use his body as a shield to protect her against danger. He'd hold her when she cried and stayed up all night with her when her cat died. He almost went to jail for attacking a guy that had been inappropriately touching her all night at a party gone wild. He pushed aside his feelings and decided to wait until she was ready for sex, never taking advantage of her the numerous times she had carelessly fallen asleep on his couch. That's how she knew.

But would her parents listen? Nope. They made their decision already. If they were miserable, their daughter was miserable. Not only was she grounded but they switched her out of his class and but her in piano, a skill she already mastered and was bored with. They paid for a driver to take her to and from school so Kevin had no business driving her anywhere. Gwen was also banned for the time being, unless it was do or die for the human race, from all alien work and set up a plan with Verdonna to teach her lessons so her powers wouldn't dwindle.

They threw boy after boy at her. Each richer and more powerful than the last. Her parents wanted to make Kevin a distant dream, they wanted her to forget. Ryan, from her auto motives class had been their most recent pick. Ryan was...arrogant, self indulgent , and cold, but he was okay. He seemed more then interested in her, he made that perfectly clear. But he just wasn't Kevin. Kevin made Gwen whole.

At home, Gwen was nothing but a dingy, washed out version of herself. She lacked that bouncy, firy life that always dance beneath her green pools. At school her behavior was dully normal at the least. Bethany, Derika, and other friends had tried their best to help her out and be supportive but it couldn't be done completely. How could she live life with enthusiasm when her only chance at true love was shot out of the sky by her fucking parents? It didn't help that more reports of missing students had increased over the pass couple of weeks and she could do nothing about it.

Even that in sicking energy scent hang in the air out her prep school. It dampened her mood farther. She had no Kevin to tell her not to worry or to protect her. She had no Kevin period.

"Do you understand, Gwendolyn?" asked her father as he looked over the rim of his glasses at his daughter. With howled grayish green eyes, she stared back with no emotion.

"Joe, I want to go to bed." She blandly stated before looking up at the dark stairwell leading to her room, the only place where she had an escape from the tension that suffocated her all day long.

Shaking his head, the older male waved her off. As Gwen walked towards here room, her mother called after her.

"I'll bring you dinner dear. You haven't eaten much lately." Gwen head lost all appetite with the lost of her mood. She was actual surprised that her mother even noticed she wasn't eaten the well made meals she had been given. The young red head had thought her older counter part was to busy making puppy eyes at the butler who was always 'cleaning' the dinning room during dinner. It was pathetic.

"I rather you not Caroline. Please just don't interrupt me." Gwen dragged herself to her bedroom thinking about her one true love.

"Kevin! Dude come on we need to find out what's up!" Ben called as he and his best friend wonder around the dark dank basement of Gwen's private prep school. Kevin had 'overheard' some janitors telling the lunch severs about strange and eery sounds coming from the basement. Crash and hungry moans could be heard at the doorway. Ben and Kevin had come to check it out

Kevin was too lost in his thought about a beautiful red headed goddess that stolen his heart to be concerned with stupid noises. He missed her a lot and wasn't accustomed to being away from her for days, let alone weeks. He couldn't concentrate on the investigation of the missing students when he could have his arms around Gwen's shapely body.

It got him angry that he couldn't see her and even angrier it was his fault. If he hadn't been a thief, a criminal, a villain he could still be with her. Her parents were the biggest fuck tards he ever met but they were trying to protect her in their own twisted bitter 'don't touch my daughter you filthy hood' way.

Ben shook his head as he shined his flash light through the unused but pristine basement. Kevin was all caught up in Gwen, he couldn't forget. He seemed more on edge and angrier. His out burst were more scarier and more violent then usually. No one could snap him out of it when he went into to his 'moods'. Ben was actual surprise by how much Kevin couldn't function without Gwen. Who knows what the boy would do if Ben didn't have over 10,000 aliens to keep his heart broken friend in check.

"I'm lookin' Ben, chill." the dark haired teen replied evenly. He used his light to investigate some shelves pushed up against the wall. Old gym equipment, broken textbooks, and forgotten school supplies where neatly stack across the rows of shelves. Clearly they never heard of recycling because some of the objects looked a good 20 or 30 years old. Ben ventured farther out to inspect so old year books dressed in a thin layer of dust. Seeing the shadows move loudly as he swipe his light across the vase under ground building to locate the source. To see it was a shirking...human?

It was a withered sack of bones. Skin a gruesome grayish brown and was of a raisin texture. It's eyes were blacked out to become to deep holes in it's head. The creature had no nose, if you could call to small slits in the middle of it's head a nose. It's pale, dull sickly yellow hair hung limply at it's shoulders. The zombie had no gender identifying clothes to speak of but gray rags that draped it's frail frame.

"AKKRRKK!" It's roar ripped, pushing Ben back a few paces. IT crept forward with its blackened claws with drawled as it swipe at his face. Not scared by the threat, Ben dodged and raised his hand over his watch and prepared to slam down the button to transform.

"Kevin, I found something!" He called out to his friend who was already rushing to his aid.

In a flash of green lights that played at the darkness of the room. In Ben's place was a Tall rock alien with a magenta stone sticking out of his head.

"Chormastone!" He cried as he jumped into battle with the zombie like creature. Kevin absorbed a metal rod that was forlorn on the ground. Ben was busy shotting rainbow laser blasts at the beast. The creature leched forward and tackled the rock alien. With inhuman force it tried to rip his arm off, until Kevin had batted it way with a hammer that was connected to his arm.

"Give..me..food!,"the creature wailed. "Energy...I..need en-"

"No you need a good ass kickin' and some goddamn make up, ugly she-beast!"Kevin instructed as he pounded the creature back with is heavy punches. Ben returned to the fight and shot her in the back with a powerful ray.

"Kevin how do you know it's a girl?" Chormastone asked in his deep and sophisticated voice. Kevin shrugged as the 'girl' wailed again, this time in pain, and dropped to her knees.

"Sure is whining like one." Kevin informed him, as they cornered her in from both sides. The zombie creature Turned it's head from Ben and then to Kevin.

"I..need FOOD! Feed me." it monster seemed be become weaker and weaker with every passing minute. The transformed Ben shook his head.

"Yea yea yea. 'I need food.', Whatever!" Slamming down on the green and black hourglass shaped figure on his chest he turned into a small six legged monkey creature. "Spider monkey!" Kevin got the plan and sprung for the injured thing. Holding her down, Ben was able to wrapped the girl up in a sticky web. It thrashed about for a few moments before tiring and finally clasping on the floor.

Turning back to his usual brunette self, Ben looked from the passed out creature to Kevin.

"What are we gonna do? Can't just leave it here." Ben said examining the truly hideous thing wrapped up at their feet.

"Well you should probably do something about it soon. I, on the other hand, need to go some where. I'm already late. See ya." With that Kevin headed towards his venting 1970 Dodge Challenger and with in minutes Ben heard a loud engine roar and fade in the distance. He looked a back at the creature.

"Great. Thanks, Kevin." He muttered to himself, picking up the light and slightly smelly packege.

Kevin Parked his car four blocks way from his true destination. With fast steps he navigated his way through the dark to a place he was so familiar with, a Gwen Tennyson's house. Or more specif Gwen Tennyson's window. Lucky for him her bedroom was on the side of the house while her parent's only had view of their large back yard. As long as he was quiet and quick things would go over smoothly.

What has brought him to his lover's window way past her curfew? Was it the dieing need to she her face again or rather the compulsion to hold her small, soft hand once again? Maybe it was just so he could place one last kiss on her perfect round lips?He didn't know but after several hours at home pacing back and forth, deliberating on what to do he final decided that just a glimpse of that face and he could die a happy man.

He skillful scaled the tree that was ever so carefully planted just for a deed such as this. With well practice ease Kevin effortlessly was able to safely lay flat on her oft that covered the patio and peer into the window. But he didn't open the window. He simply watched the red haired beauty.

Gwen sat motionless on her bed grasping to her chest a over sized blue kitty cat. That was their kitty cat. He won it for on their fifth date to the pier. Kevin won her a bunch of prizes that night and she actual had to drag him away from every booth that tried to test his strength, hand-eye coordination, and agility. He let out a small chuckle at the fond memory.

Kevin rarely though of the future. Hell, he rarely thought about the past. He was always focused on now, here,right then. Never had he planned for any long term thing. But, even when he didn't want to admit it, Gwen was always been the main goal in the future. Marriage, and possibly a few crazed osmosian anodite human high breeds running around the house. As he gazed into the window, thinking of those sweet memories, he realized he would let anyone take that happiness from him. Not Gwen's parents, his job, the whole universe. Nothing..

Gwen's heart raced. She knew he was there watching her. His presence was nothing new to her. It was warm and comforting. She couldn't resist it, she could resist him. She hopped out her bed and walked to her window and through it open .

"Holy shit! The fuck!" Kevin yelled in shock as he whirled backwards. With quick reaction, Gwen made a pink, glowing platform behind Kevin's butt. It caught him without breaking and lifted him into the her bedroom. She giggled as Kevin mockingly glared at the girl.

"I'm trying to break into your house!" He murmured loudly.

"Nice to see you too Kev." She laced her arms around her boyfriend for the first time in three weeks, five days, 22 hours, and 43 minutes. Not that she'd been counting. She inhaled his scent. Spicy, woody must smell that clashed severally with his rugged city boy style. So nice and loving...so him.

Kevin couldn't be happier. Her soothing vanilla strawberry smell that natural permeated out of her body. Glistening red hair and soft, delicate hands tangled in his. Fitting perfectly together. He wouldn't want it any other way.

The stayed locked in that embrace all night. They didn't need to talk, it was already said. Like common animals they spoken in the language of the body. They know just by looking at each other that enough was said. Together they sat their sleeping together in a tight ball of limps and bodies. Thinking that if they would let go of each other the other would truly vanish, permanently.

"Gwen," Kevin called shaking her wake. "Gwen I gotta go. NOW." he cried softly in her ea, filled with urgency Gwen murmur incoherently and fluttered her eyes awake.

"No..don't leave you..you just came..please." She wiggled her head deeper into his chest.

Kevin smiled down at the girl in his arms.

"It's four in the morning, babe." He told her. Six hours wasn't enough for him but it had to do for now. "Your parent's ill wake up soon." He shook her gently awake once again.

"Kevin..will you come back tonight?" Kevin should have told her no. He should have never came in the first place and should never come back. But Kevin was Kevin. He almost never did what he should do.

"Sure." He kissed her on her forehead before careful picking her up and placing her on her bed like a person would do with a sleeping baby. He then made his escape through the window before walking to his car.

I'm ending it here so it doesn't get to corny! I hope it has more romance and love. Ben was there so that's a plus and we will be going back to the class room next time for all of you who missed Matt, Ryan, Derika, Bethany, Dave, Isatina, and Jake!(wooh that was hard to remember)

Questions! ( to make you think!)

Who was that zombie creature thing? When will Gwen be unpunished? What will Ben do about his cousin and best friend's love sickness!

All this and more in Chapter six! Good bye and farewell!


	6. Chapter 6

Hey ppl!Let's get started!1(srry I forgot this {disclaimer: I got all the money in the world and a magical pen but I don't own Ben, Kevin, Or Gwen!} poetry is beautiful)

Chapter 6: So a zombie fuck a vampire? gross

"Mr. Levin! This paint's giving me a rash!" David called as he helped Jake and Derika apply blue and red spray paint onto their stencil designed that was smoothed over their car. It was held all the best aspects of every famous car.

The luxury of a BMW, the horse power of a Land rover, the sleekness of a Lamborghini, and final the dependability of a Ford all rolled into one awesomely epic ride. Kevin wished he could have witness It being built but because of the Gwen issue, Ben recommended he took time off.

Kevin easily lied to the principle with the age old sob story about how his dear grandma Levin died in new york. He would apologize about the ceremony and round trip that would take two weeks of his teaching time. Of course the The Dean, sympathized and let him off. Kevin spent his days smoking, drinking soda, and watching every episode of the Simpsons. Family Guy, and Futurama ever made.

"Ag A.V just... I don't know...just suck it up." Kevin said unconcerned and ushered the smaller seventeen year old back to the group. Dave smiled at his nickname.

"I missed you Kevin." he said almost wanting to hug Kevin.

"Gross. Beth, hows the air conditioner coming along?" The girl with large loose curls tied high in a ponytail turn and smile. With wielding torch in hand she walked over to her auto motives teacher.

"It'll be done in about three maybe five minutes. So tell Jake to be ready for installation." Kevin smirk at the female motor head before heading towards a moping Isatina.

"Iz are you not going to work just because Amber's not here to tell you how to dress,talk, and think?" He asked looking down at the Hispanic girl. Over her regular school shirt she wore a 'Find Amber' t-shirt. Her usually hot pink nails were black like her make up and head band. It was a solute to her missing friend who's been gone for almost a month.

"My name is Isatina! And yes I will now go away." She shooed him off with a flick of her wrist. Shrugging, Kevin left her alone and went back to wonder what Gwen was doing in piano. She was the whole reason why he went through the trouble of paying 200 dollars for a forged high school and college diplomas. Despite the fact that he sees her almost ever night and he really did make friendships with the students, he felt some what mad that she wasn't here.

"No no no! Sara it's 'c-d-e-c' not 'c-e-d-c'! Can't you do the simplest of scales? Gwen, please show her how to do it once more!" Shrieked a pruny lady in her mid forties. Her gray brown hair was pulled back into a tight bun and her glasses laid respectfully on the tip of her hooked nose. Her sharp hazel eyes look down disapprovingly onto Sara, a small, portly girl with the grace of a goose and fingers as nimble as a rock.

Gwen sighed before walked to the grand piano. She played the requested scale with perfection and ease. Her slender fingers pressed down the other black and white keys with precession and practice knowledge. Sara glared at Gwen before stumbling through the same musical notes.

Shaking her head, Ms. Turner asked Gwen to go to the supply closet in the Gymnasium and get Sara, the only other student in her class, a Basic book instead of her advance edition. "Would you dear?"

"Sure.." Gwen pick up the Musical book, ignoring how Sara 'accidentally' jabbed her in her stomach with her chubby elbow. "Sorry." she mumbled to the embarrassed girl. Sara should just have quiet like all the others in the stupid music class. Ms. Turner's lesson plan for the piano was one of the hardest college level course given them at their small, selective school.

She roomed the empty halls and decided to take the long way to the gym, which was located on the other side of the school. She looked down Hallway K. She could see K11 printed neatly on the door facing her over 13 yards away. She longed to join him but had to be patient until tonight. She reluctantly continued walking towards the Main Hall.

"Hey Gwen." She jumped and turned to see Ryan look back at her. His blonde hair still cut into his stormy blue eyes.

"Why aren't you with Kevin?" She asked curiously. Being away from class for over ten minutes without a pass was frowned upon.

"Oh I switched out. I'm in art fifth period now and Science is my tenth."

"Oh well...I gotta go-" Before she could turn to leave Ryan had pressed her against the lockers with abnormal streetlight.

"Not so fast, babe." He purred dangerously close to his her ear. Coming from Kevin, 'babe' was a term of endearment that she has come to love and desire but from Ryan it sounded wrong and some what possessive.

"Let go Ryan." Gwen's voice was sharp and daring. The blond smirked at her attitude.

"Chill, Gwen babe. I was just wondering if you wanted to go see a movie this weekend." His voice was gentle but his grip on her forearms did not loosen up.

"No, I'm busy." She told Ryan bluntly as she turned her head to the side and decided that the bland white and blue decor of the wide corridors was more special then his face. With surprising speed, Ryan removed his left hand from her arm and placed it on her chin. With a swift yank he forced Gwen to stare back at him.

"Fine. How bout a kiss?" After this Gwen started to thrash about in his grasp. But again to her surprise, she couldn't break free.

"Ryan -Arggh...LET GO!" She use a small blasted of energy to tried to knock him off of her. Ryan laugh like the attack just tickled him. Gwen stared at him in horror and amazement.

"Gwen. I got power now to..a lot of it and I'm not afraid to demonstrate it to you!" He sent a ripple of mana back through her body. Gwen let out a scream but it was muffled by a long kiss from Ryan. He sucked on her lips and dragged his tongue across her teeth but she didn't open her mouth. The only other tongue that would enter Gwen's mouth was Kevin's.

After a few more seconds, Ryan pulled away smirking.

"Now you know. Don't EVER say no to me again. I'll pick you up at eight on Saturday babe. " With that he turned an left her there, light head from the zap and angry from the kiss. She didn't go get the book but instead decided to leave school, despite the fact tenth oeriod wasn't over for another 25 mintuts. she wiped her mouth and headed towards the exit, tears in her eyes.

Kevin looked around towards the forest line. He felt something odd in between the flora and fauna. He heard a sharp cry echo through the trees. Apprehensively, he backed up towards his class.

"You guys..Get into the room." He called behind him.

"What?" Asked Jake putting the safety mask on the top of his head. More bushes and plant life were being moved passe by something to big to be a deer or squirrel.. Louder and louder, close and closer it came..

"The building now!" Kevin said now yelling the direction. The class stopped whatever they were doing and looked at the forest as well.

"Arhhh! FOOD!" Said a voice of a hulking creature. The zombie looked like on Kevin fought with Ben a few nights ago except it's hair was a listless black and clung to it's head. Also it was a giant mass that was huge compared it it' 'sister's' frail frame.

"GO inside!" Kevin cried as he absorbed the metal covering of the car. Isatina screamed and run towards the school. Bethany and Derika exchanged scared glances before nodding. Derika picked up the hand held chainsaw while Bethany grabbed a jagged metal rod. Jake nervously grinned and picked up a sledge hammer and stood among the girls. Dave simple took up a cutting knife.

"What the hell are you doing go!" Kevin ordered but the group shook it's head.

"We're helping! We can't let you..whatever you are, take that thing alone." Derika told him as the group cried 'yea' in agreement. Before Kevin could argue the Oversized creature charged at Bethany.

"Food!" It shouted as it swung it's sharp claws at the girl. Swiftly she dodged and smashed her weapon against it's head. The zombie stumbled backwards and Kevin stared in amazement.

"What? How do you think I survive Black Friday every year? Compared to a bunch of shopping crazed moms, this guy's a mouse." Kevin grinned as he ran up to help. Derika sliced at it's left hand, sufficiently cutting of three fingers and now was oozing a gross blue liquid.

""What now big boy?" The lumbering monster cried out in pain but before it could react, Kevin hooked it in the cheek. Jake smashed his sledge hammer onto it's temple. He started cheering.

"We rock!" The growling creature yelped in anger. It batted Jake and Bethany away with one hand, throwing them against trees. "Or..not." Jake concluded before passing out with Beth. Derika backed up, now officially scared of the beast. David looked like he just pissed in his pants an dropped the weapon.

"I told you! Go get Gwen now! I can take him until then but hurry." The duo nodded before running from the main field since Isatina had selfishly locked the doors.

"Come on big guy show me what you've got." Kevin taunted as the nerd and soccer junkie head towards the entrance. They were meet with a teary eyed red head in their school uniform.

"GWEN!" Cried David as they meet up with her.

"What's wrong? Kevin blew up something he wasn't suppose to again? I told him he needs to save that stuff for the gar-"

"He's being attacked by a zombie thing! You need to help! He's like you...he has powers too. And he needs help." Derika interrupted. She was one of the few people Gwen trusted with her Anodite secret. David looked confused.

"What are you guys anyway? What's happening?" He asked. Gwen shook her head and head to the field.

"No time to explain. Just call Ben for me please! Tell him what's happening." She tossed back her self phone which was securely hided in a special under pocket of her skirt that was sew in the inside. Derika stumble to catch the device and gazed at the heroine.

Kevin was busy fighting off the obviously strong monsters to the best of his abilities while not damaging the school. He was thankful that the back lot they used to build their machines was out of the ear shots of almost all the classrooms and the few of those who were in were to busy multiplying the square root of pie to the power of three and 56.697 to care about the small echos his punches made.

He was also thankful when he saw the pinkish beams grab Bethany and Jake and place them out of harm's way.

"Gwen!" He cried at his secret lover as she ran up besides him. He noticed her eyes were slightly red and puffy. He frowned. "Were you crying?"

"Not now." She whipped out a shape lines of mana and back the monster farther from the school. Kevin kicked and punch the creature with powerful blows.

"Food! Me want Food! Now." Was the last thing it said before retreated to deep into the forest to for Kevin and Gwen to chase after.

"Thanks." Kevin said as he brought Gwen into his arms. "So we gonna talk about you crying or what?" Kevin murmured softly into her hair.

"Kevin...Ry-"

"Guys! I got the call!" yell a giant red string ray who came soaring down from the sky. As it landed it pressed the all to familiar green and black hour glass symbol of the ultramtrix. In a flash of green Ben appeared in Jetray's place. "What's up?"

"Another zombie," Kevin informed still not letting Gwen go completely. He just allowed one of his arm to be around her waist so Gwen could face Ben as well. "her boyfriend."

"About that, Cooper called me as I was driving home. He's got news on 'her'. We have to meet him at the lab...Gwen you okay?" Ben asked finally noticing his cousin's sad face.

"Let's just go." Gwen pulled away from Kevin and head towards the parking lot where Kevin's car was. Ben looked at Kevin, who replied with the same worried glance as he walked after the half alien girl.

They arrived at Max's plumber base and head to the basement. Cooper had tricked out the place with cool gadgets and unfinished projects. It was his home when he wasn't at med school or hanging out with the rest of the gang.

The once chubby pasty nerd had grew into a well toned scientist. He was started college at age fifteen and was now in med school at age eighteen getting his professional in almost all fields of medical science. He also got an honorary bachelors degree in chemical and alien science from the Plumbers.

"Hey Guys. Come on I Gotta show you this." greeted the techno path as he lead them to a containment cell with a clear energy window. Inside was the zombie but something was different. It's once wrinkly skin seem more smooth and held a more human skin tone. It's frail body seemed thicker and robust. You could now see that the creature was indeed a girl with long shiner blond hair.

"Amber?" Gwen questioned as she stared at the zombie. In response she lifter her head and attempted to wave a weak hand. Gwen put a hand over her mouth as she gasped.

"Eww." Commented Kevin, thinking about the once okay looking girl before.

"What happened to her?" Gwen asked Cooper.

"Well It seems like some one took away her life source and turned her into a Zampyre." Cooper informed.

"A Zampyre? What a vampire and zombie?" Kevin asked half jokingly. Cooper nodded.

"Yeah. The folk tails about zombies and vamps came from this," He pointed at Amber chained up in the corner. " It's a zombie because they look dead. Vampire because they feed off of others people's energy trying to retain their humanity. Unfortunately they could never be return to normal unless they are given back their own life sources back. I've been keeping her alive on energy pills so that's why she looks better, but she'll never be normal again."

"So the question is: who took her energy?" Ben said.

"And Amber's probably not the only one. All the other missing students are probaly the same as this. Hence the thing me and Kevin were fighting before." Cooper nodded again.

"That's why we need to find who ever did this but look." Cooper turned to Amber. "Amber who took your food?" Amber moan before standing up and come towards the window.

"Master's took my food..have to feed to get it back..Masters said attack." She pointed a wiry finger at Gwen, Kevin, and Ben.

"Who is the Masters?" Kevin demeaned. Amber began to speak but then her words turned into pained screams. She squirmed on the floor before passing out.

"I tired that. After tests. I found a chip that has been planted in her Brain. It would seem the chip has somehow shut off her reaction to certain questions like that one."

"Can you take it out?" Gwen asked, a bite of compassion and sadness was in her voice. She she hated Amber for being a stuck up, revengeful, spiteful bitch but she wasn't that bad compared to others she has come to know over the years.

"Not until I find out what system it is. Devices like this are real complicated but it's amazing. It comes from a central-"

"Okay we get it your a nerd. Shut up a little okay?" Kevin said rolling his eyes as he interrupted the small blond's monolog. Cooper glared at him and was about to retort when Gwen interrupted.

"Guys stop." she comanded. She needed complete silence. With pink eyes she scanned the sleeping zombiefied girl's energy blueprints to see who could have tempered with it. Her hair raised as she began searching the make up until she got blast back into Kevin.

"Gwen!" He cried as he checked her pulse. Cooper and Ben stood over them with large worried eyes. Tears rolled over her eyes and she attempted to bury herself in Kevin's chest. "Gwen, what's wrong?"

"R-Ryan.." she whimpered into his broad chest.

Cliffy! ppl this is getting good! Now I have a little poll for you guys plz answer it because I want to start the new chapter within one or two weeks so hurry to get your voice heard!

Should Derika End up with:

a) David who has a huge crush on her

b) Jake who pretends to hate her because he doesn't want to admit his feelings about her

Where was Matt in this chapter?(where ever he was he is bringing back a boyfriend for the dance in future chapters)

a) Chicago

b) New York

Finally should Charmcaster be involved?

No

Yes

Plz respond! polling closes 5/9/2010 so you have about a week and a half plz don't make me cry! REVIEW!( or monkeys will throw up on ur homework)

Questions:

Who was that boy zombie? What will happen to Amber? What does this have to do with Ryan? How he even get powers?

**Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

You guys make me sad! I only got two responses for my quiz! I need at least 5 or 6 so I can continue writing! Please take the 24 seconds and vote!

Should Derika End up with:

a) David who has a huge crush on her

b) Jake who pretends to hate her because he doesn't want to admit his feelings about her

Where was Matt in this chapter?(where ever he was he is bringing back a boyfriend for the dance in future chapters)

a) Chicago

b) New York

Finally should Charmcaster be involved?

No

Yes

It's two letters and yes or no! Plz plz plz plz plz plz plz answer!

~ Recca Black Rose


	8. Chapter 8

Heyy! u ppl make me happy again, like a flower! here's ur reward!

Chapter 7: Gweny you got some plaining to do!

"Ryan..." The red head murmured, her voice fading into the buzzing and humming of Cooper's machines. She couldn't stop shivering despite the fact at it was a warmed 73 degrees in side Cooper's lab and Kevin's hand was firmly collapsed on mine. The fear was so overwhelming.

He had the malicious power of the pure human souls. It was so gut wrenching horrible what he and whoever else who had put Amber and the rest through. Gwen should know, it happened to her. She shuddered at the not so distant memory.

"Gwen? Ryan what?" Ben pried with worried eyes. Cooper, freckles bunched up in fear, gazed down at the floor. He always turned meekly afraid when Gwen was. Only Kevin looked at her with the same onyx eyes. No fear. He had to be strong for all of us.

"He...he did this..such a horrible thing. He cause them to be living, breathing without a soul to call your own." Gwen told them in her dry tone.

"Ryan? No way...he has no powers." Kevin told me as he rubbed my arm in comfort.

"Yes, he got them..he stole their energy sources..their souls.." She crooked, pushing down tears.

Kevin was sick with anguish as he stared at the trembling red head. Her green eyes dull with painful moments of the past. It made him shudder to think upon the events from last year.

_**Flashback**_

_"...Good for me Gwen. I even make you feel nice too." Kevin stormed into to find Gwen's limp body cradled in Dark star's now human hands. Her skin a ghostly shaded of gray and showed the beginning signs of growing wrinkles. The blonde held her lips in a passionate but forceful kiss. _

_ Kevin's heart broke his heart as he saw the love of his life being used like a worn out puppet. _

_ "Darkstar!" He cried his body taking on the hard metal shell. Kevin was setting loose his unrivaled rage. He was out for blood._

_ "Why Levin don't you see we're busy?" The villain mocked, breaking the kiss. He pulled the cotton draw strings of Gwen's dress. The lacing can undone and revealed Gwen's bare chest and bar. Kevin roared as charged at Darkstar, ignoring the protest from Ben._

_ He slammed his fist in his cheek but the blonde enemy was unaffected. He took blow and blow from Kevin with laughs and taunts. Kevin's eyes lite with burning furry as he delivered an unyielding river of pain and his captive was unharmed. _

_ Lights flicked rapidly in the warehouse castle until they erupted from an unknown pressure. They sprinkled shreds of glass all over them. Kevin roared and static leaped from his body to all around the room. _

_ Darkstar looked frightened and decided now was the time to play offense. He attempted to leave a disabling blow to Levin's chest but was surprised when a blast of blue eletricty attacked him. The shock fried him down. His heart stopped and then started again, his brain was scattered._

_ Kevin went to Gwen's dried out body, gently taking her in to her arms. _

_ "Gwen..." He murmured. He lost her._

_**Flashback end**_

Kevin returned to the present and shook his head. It was a scary day for everyone. Cooper took Gwen's hand in the way he always did: a boyfriends wannabe.

"We can't let this happen. Not Again." Ben nodded.

"We need a plan." Kevin's eyes lite up.

"I got one but we're going to need help." Ben smirked and gave the raven headed teen a sly glance.

"You? Ask for help?" He laughed.

"Wow...a guy misses out on a lot. I only went out to New York for five days and crazy zampires students attack the class." Matt huffed as he leaned back into his seat. He was one of the five students Kevin and Gwen had picked to hold their secret identities.

Kevin and Gwen had just finished the tedious task of explaining the situation that happened the day before and their outer space plumber work. Getting the usual 'Like the ones that fix the toilets?' questions and such.

Jake, Matt, and Dave were the only people that found this information new. Bethany and Derika knew since 10th grade after seeing Gwen create a pink ball of mana to catch a falling glass vase. They nearly tortured her into telling all her secrets.

"That so cool!" Dave cried jumping up and down like an impatience five year old or Kevin when he wanted to hit something. "How can you guys keep such ordinary lives? So super cool!" Gwen smiled as Derika mouth 'nerd' to her behind his back. Kevin nodded his head in agreement.

"Well we've been doing it for a while now so we're really good at it." She explained.

"Count me in! I totally wanna trash Ryan into the ground." Jake said as he lip ring gleamed with saliva.

"Yea! He is so going down." Bethany exclaimed as she clapped her hands together in a devilish way.

"So how we going to get this done?" Asked Derika eagerly ready to help devise a plan. Gwen looked cautiously around the room in an tempt to predict the up coming up roar awaiting.

"I'm going on a date with him." Gwen told her bluntly.

"What the fuck is wrong with you?" Derika asked all to seriously. Her face picture perfect calm.

finished with this pathetic excuse for a chapter...tell me what u think ppl! Thank for all who answered my poll! The first to are closed but The Charmcaster on is still up for debate. Charmcaster won't have a serious role just mentioned a few times and make a minor appearance nothing major!

Bye for now


	9. Chapter 9

Hey ppl  
! Since chapter 7 was a real let down I promise this ones going to rock!

Chapter 8: Fat man, hippies, and Jersey shores

"South team are you in potion?" Jake asked into the intercom ear piece.

"Jake I told you it's gold team and alpha squad. NO south team. And yes." Kevin replied. His eyes scanned the area. Teens, moms, and little kids went in and out of the movie complex. Gwen stood in the crowd, her apple red hair sticking out. She looked dazzling in her strapless baby doll dress and cropped jacket. Her hair curled and primed. He caught himself staring. If only it was him she was waiting for as he parked the car. And not Ryan.

"Dude pick your jaw off the floor and wipe away the drool." Bethany teased as she ran a hand through her white blonde hair. Using the id mask, she turn herself into a tanned jersey shore wannabe. Her make caked on thick and her wrist jiggling with huge pieces of jewelery.

"Shut it Snookie." Kevin jeered back. Derika was popping popcorn in her mouth. Dave took a sip of her soda. He was a juice head with gel so hard it made his black hair look like a rock.

"Stop guys, focus. Jake how are you, Matt, and Bethany?" Dave asked. Jake was a old motorcyclist sitting on the class's hand made motorcycle. Kevin kept his word and Jake had actually study for the first time in his life. Matt went to New York with a new boat.

Bethany took a drag off of her holographic cigarette. She looked like she'd been smoking for years with her splotchy skin and nicotine stained teeth. Matt was leaned up against the booth wall. He gained four hundred pounds and a bush mustache. He slammed down more powder sugar covered deep fried ores.

"These things will totally add fifty pounds to my tights!" Matt complained getting an eye roll from a passing mother.

"To late for that buddy." She sneered. Matt glared at her.

"You want some of this sista? Cause I'll bring it...yea that's right keep walking. Pretend like those two little devils didn't ruin your life."

Kevin covered his mouth as he flipped his shaggy brown hair. His hippie guitar rested in his lap. He wore a tye die shirt and matching pants. He shook his head. Bethany is such a drama queen and wanted him to be a hippie she could style. Girls and make up.

"Gwen you okay?" He asked.

"Yea here he comes." Ryan walked up to Gwen. His blonde hair hung over his left eye. His shirt was another trashy frat boy band. His tight black skinny jeans strapped to his legs. He wrapped his arm around Gwen shoulder. And lead her past hippie Kevin.

"Money for the great Soto, the heavenly goddess of our mother earth?" Kevin asked as the wind tugged at his raggedy brown hair.

Ryan glared at the mechanically morphed Kevin.

"No." He said to him.

"Sure." Gwen smiled as she listened to Kevin strummed a few bars on his guitar and sung some made up hippie words.

"A pretty song for the pretty lady." Kevin kiss Gwen's hand. Ryan rolled his eye and dropped down a penny in his cup.

"Come Gwen." Ryan turned her to the movies. Jersey style Dave and Derika followed. Tubby Matt went five mites later. The motor couple, Jake and Bethany followed into the theater fifteen minutes late. Kevin stayed and stumbled through request made by people who stopped.

In the movie complex, Ryan sat right in the middle row with his arm round Gwen. She hadn't moved and looked like a stone statue. Matt, Bethany, and Jake, the alpha squad, sat right behind them. The rest of the gold team were scattered. Other movie goers filled in the other seats. It seemed normal enough. Until fat Matt put their plan in action.

"Excuse me!"He whispered to the couple in front of him. Ryan turn around a glared.

"What? We're watching a movie." He spatted resisting the urge to zap the obese man.

"Can I get some popcorn?" Matt asked as he chewed on a chocolate bar and gabbled down some of his extra super sized soda.

"Do you want to get a heart attack?" Asked a the Motor Jake, rubbing his fuzzy white trash beard.

"Mind your business."Matt hissed. "Me and this gentlemen are in the middle of a conversation, not that you roughens would no of the settle art of talk. Go back to your crooked tooth skank."

"Don't you call me no skank tubbha!" cried the Bethany, who's holographic teeth were made to seem like sunshine from years of smoking.

"My dear lady, I speak the truth. You are an uncivilized Jesabell." This sparked Jake to yell back and the continued to argue over popcorn.

"Keep it down in front!" called Snookie Derika from the top left corner of the theater. She threw some popcorn down.

Unknown to the other audience members the hand full of popcorn contained a energy suppressant nano chip and a small tracking devices that was attempt to return to the home base in Gwen's earrings. Both small machines flow to the earring to attack them selves on the base.

"Devices in place. Step two start." Derika whispered to the other team mates through her ear piece intercoms. Bring on the cat fight.

"Which ball having priss threw that at me?" Cried Bethany in her light country accent. Some other views groaned and told her to shut up while others chorused behind her, no one throws food at them!

"Me!" Yelled Derick standing up, her tanned skin radiating in the movie light. Bethany narrowed her ears and marched up the aisle to meet her.

"Got something to say then?"

"Okay. I wasn't going to say nothing but your outfit does suck." Derika twirled a lock of hair in her long fingers.

"I meant sorry you tangerine." Insulted the blonde hair smoker. Some people left the theater as others giggled. The more mature audience told them to just watch the movie or that what they were doing was juvenile and distracting. But that was the point.

While the two argued, Ryan didn't see Gwen unlock the small machinates from their bases and place it ever so gentle on the crook of her date's neck. He just to took it as a act of fear of frustration. Ryan also didn't feel nano chip of the tracing device melt into his skin.

Eventually, two ushers came in and broke apart the scrapping girls off the floor, then kicked them, their dates, and fat Matt out.

"Well that was new.." Gwen said as she left the movies trying not to laugh. Her friends were awesome actors.

"Yeah..let's go back to my house now." Gwen's eyes widen in mock shock.

"And do what?" She asked innocently. Ryan smirked. Maybe the criminal Kevin didn't taint her after all.

"I can think of a few things." Ryan murmured in her ear. Gwen held in her vomit as Ryan lead her to the car. She took on last look at Kevin. He gave her a confident smile before playing the programed chord that activated the chip and devices in Ryan's skin.

"Part three is in activation. Move out." Kevin sent the message to the rest of the gang. Ryan's going down.

**Nice right? Took me a while cause 1. my mom took away my laptop :( and 2. I restarted and went to this way. I like the charters that Matt, Bethany, Derika, Jake, and Dave turn into. {Jersey Shores make New Jersey people (like me) look like idiots.} But tell me what you think an thx again for the votes keep reviewing!"**


	10. Chapter 10

Thx for all the review guys! Keep em coming. Here by popular demand is don don donnnn...

CHAPTER 9! There's probably going to be two or three more chapters after this one and I might do a squeal. Get more info in later chapters.

Chapter 9:Love is in the air! Nope that's just me gun

"I thought we were going back to your house." Gwen stated as they rolled past Ryan's huge mini man-chin. The lushes trees and twinkling stars sprinkled in the midnight strolled past in Ryan's red hot Porsche 2011. Gwen started to miss Kevin's fast pace driving and the blurry scenery that zoomed past the window.

"I thought this would be better."Ryan smiled at her. Gwen gave a weak grin before turning back to the window. No other cars were on the road. Kevin where are you?

"Guys, their pasting the house."Dave informed as he manned the vision look out for their mission. With the magnified screen he was able to view into the car at different angles.

"De look up all hots spots that he might take her to in a thirty mile radius. Dinners, clubs, concerts, douche bag hot spots, anything and everything that a jackass like Ryan would take Gwen." Kevin commanded as he hacked into military bases and gained 'legal' access into the once restricted air space.

"On it." she replied as she streamed all the destinations in the given miles. "Blue martini, club, 2 miles north. Toni's place, restaurant, 3.4 miles east. There's a small band playing at a cafe in West Bell just up the road." Derika repeated all the information that was rolling for her screen. The perfect job for the perfect loud mouth.

"Na..just past it..nope missed the turn." Jake rejected all the choices she read off. "What the fuck? Toni's sucks ass. Why would they go there?" Jake asked as he watched the GPS past all the listed places Derika said. The hair dyer glared at the spiky boy.

"Don't make me drop your ass out this fuckin jet. Cause I will I swear I'll do it now." Derika stood up and challenge the guy to a battle.

"Chill! We don't have time for this shit! Gwen could be getting raped as we speak." Bethany fretted. Her mind set on the mission at hand.

"Bethany's right. We can't do this now. Once we kick Ryan's unfashionable ass we can go back to gonging each others eyes out." Matt concluded. He hated yelling more than he hated stains on this Louie Va ton shoes.

"Fine." The two mutter never dropping eye contact. Kevin rolled his eyes and cracked another code of the US government.

"Wait their stopping." Dave said pointing to the screen. The red car pulled over to a..forest?

"Where in the hell are they going?" Kevin mused aloud while he watched Ryan lead his lover into the woods.

"does it matter?" Jake asked. "We'll still go down and haul ass like hell. Let's go.

"What's out here?"Gwen asked with her best oblivious voice. It was better to act like she knew nothing. Ryan smiled and grabbed her hand.

"You'll see." He lead her deeper into trees. Small bugs buzzed and croaked from the grass that crunched beneath their feet. Ryan stopped at a seemingly random tree. He pressed into the bark.

"DNA print allowed. Aces granted." Stated a robotic voice from the tree. Metal steps that run deep into the earth were revealed by a disgusied door on the forest floor. Gwen looked back and forth from the blond to the stairs.

"It's safe." Ryan assured going down to or three steps and holding out his hand. She really didn't have to worry. She had powers, he didn't. But following him into a dark stairway didn't seem like a good idea in her head. Still she had to do her part. So she followed, not even taking his hand.

"The woods of all things...the freaking stinking woods." Bethany complained not straying far from the group.

"It's not that bad Beth! Many ecosystems reside in the forest. We might even she the gray drizzled bird!" He cheered.

"We're int the woods, not school shut up." Jake informed the hyper nerd.

"Dudes focus. Zampyre and Ryan." Kevin said. He didn't play until he was sure he would win. He looked around the leaves and plants. His hand clutched the level six gun. Everyone in the group held a weapon that was just right for them.

Beth had a long distance tazar. Dave sported special glasses that could see through solid walls, shot lasers, heat seeking lens, and pull up shields. Jake had two double barrel beam blaster and Derika had a laser beam sword that could cut through metal like knifes and paper. Matt held a single revolver that shot many different bullets.

"Right." The team nodded and follow the tracker to the closed secret gate. The tracker beeped uncontrollably, signifying the how close it was to it's tracking chip.

"Nothing's here!" Matt cried searching for a ware house or at least a cabin. Kevin stepped onto the moveable door on the floor. He could feel the metal below him.

"So cliche! A trap door in the ground you gotta be fuckin kidding me." Kevin said. He absorb the metal hidden under fake flolege.

"Ryan got his shit from movies." Jake concluded as he watch kevin pound the door in to show a stairway.

"Let's go" Kevin was already walking down into the where the steps lead. Derika pushed Bethany in front of her with the butt of her inactive sword.

"You first." she muttered causing Jake to laugh snidely into his hand.

"Scared?" Derika looked at the hole below her.

"Na..just don't like places where I can't see." she told him. Bethany rolled her eyes and walked into the stars after Kevin. Matt followed.

"O come on De. Big girl like you? Stop screwing around." Derika called up to her as her body was consumed in the dark. They could her Matt say something that made Beth laugh. Dave glances worriedly at his love.

"Come on De. You can do it." He gave her a weak smile he wondered down each step. He didn't know how to comfront her.

Dericak still looKed anxitiosly at the dark tunnel. Jake was the only on at the top with her.

"Come on guys." Kevin called from the intercom piece in Jake's ear. The punk boy looked at the girl next to him.

Her hair whipped lightly into the wind. With her purple contacts left behind, he could fully see her eyes for the first time in a couple of years. Her brown eyes like cinnamon honey and glistened in the moonlight. He couldn't believe that he forgot how truly beautiful her eyes were. Fear and self doubt were running rapid in hr orbs. He never seen his strong Derika so weak and vulnerable. It wasn't her style. It went against her personality. But he loved it all the same.

"We have to go and kick ass." He told her with a strange tenderness that his voice never had. Derika looked him in eye. Green blue with spikes of sharp fire. She could almost feel the flames the burn in those hazel orbs. It was so comforting to have him here. Just them.

"Yea." she stoke a piece of twirling hair behind her ear. Her mocha skin seemed to pull him in. It was so soft and smooth under her gray sleeveless hoodie and black cotton mini skirt.

For what seemed like hours their eyes locked. Jake pulled Derika's arm with his. He kept her gazed as their arms entangled.

"I'll Keep you safe. Don't worry. The dark can't get you if I'm here." His voice was so close to her face. She could feel his warm breathe fall on her cheek.

"I promise." he finished. Derika didn't say anything for once in her life but allowed the boy to lead her into the stairway. She trusted him. With all her heart.

The two were able to catch up with the rest of the group after along time running. Out of breathe Derika and Jake stopped hand in hand, gasping for air in the metal hall.

"You guys were so sucking face." .Matt teased. ?Jake blushed and Derika looked at the cold floor. In the dim lighting you could barely see the disappointment on Dave's face. Kevin chuckled.

"I'll so joke about this later dude." Kevin told his guy friend who didn't even look him in the eye. They heard a ear shattering scrams ring from halls above. He knows their here. Kevin looked around and meet each and everyone in the eye.

"I can't thank you guys enou-" Kevin started.

"Save the corny speeches, Kev. Gwen's our friend. We can't let her or any other kids from our school to get hurt." Derika said. She was back to normal, her sword ablaze with alien laser technology.

"We aren't afraid. Whatever those kids are going through," Bethany pointed to the screams that were coming closer and closer. " is way worst than death. We need to help." Dave looked up at his teacher.

"We can't run from this. It wouldn't feel right letting you handle those cretins alone."

"Let's go show them how Auto Motives K11 goes down!" Cheered Jake pumping his fist in the air.

"Hell yeah." Matt smiled and locking and loading his weapon. Kevin grinned widen. Even Matt truly wanted to help. And that was saying something for the usually indifferent and not easily excited gay.

"Let's bust some Zampyre ass." Kevin told them as the first wave of three ghoulish monsters ran up.

**I cant go on! So take this cliffy with you! It was nice right? Tell me what you think and review! **

**Questions: Should I make a squeal? What happened to Gwen and Ryan? Will Ben and Julie ever make an appearance in any more chapters? Will you make me happy and click the green button right under this? Will you?**


	11. Chapter 11

Thx for the reviews ppl! I hope you enjoy this!

Chapter 9 (part 2): Bye bye faggy douche

"I need some help here!"Cold Matt as he shot a fire bullet at the heart of a girl zampyre. Her stringy brown hair lite a blaze. Another female came and jump on his back, her long claws scraping his tan skin.

"FOOD!" She screamed attempting to lap up the blood that fell out of his scratch.

"Get off of him." Bethany yelled her tazar collided with her back she shrieked and landed on the ground. Derika sliced and cut her way through a small crowd. She didn't see a guy creature come and grab her leg. BAM!

"Thanks." the girl panted seeing a bullet hole in head of the pale monster. Jake nodded before shooting another in the heart.

Dave shot up a shield protecting himself and Matt from a heavy swat from a chubby arm. He than shot lasers at it, pushing it back. Matt shot a water blast to slam it into a wall.

The wide metal hallway was filled with burn marks and deep dents. Blood, human and other wise sprinkled the floor. Zampyre limps littered the ground.

"GIVE ME YOUR FOOD!" a huge freak appeared. His mouth was stained with blue blood and drool hung out. His huge chest was full of scars, some fresh and some old, showing the zampyres didn't get along well.

"Oh crap." Kevin said, dropping the blond haired killer in his fist. The monster screamed again coating anything in a five foot radius with yellow spit.

"That's gross." Derika cried wiping away nasty snot out her two color hair.

"Tell me about it." Bethany added, rubbing off the slime from her blue slip ons. "This will so not come out for the spring formal." she huffed. Jake rolled his eyes.

"Girls." he muttered aiming his shots on the bigger monster. Kevin helped by smashing his metal fist into the giant's face.

"Tell me about it."

Gwen woke up tied to a chair facing a large motoniter. On screen she saw Kevin, Matt,Bethany, Dave, Derika, and Matt fight off different sized creatures with the same soulless black hole eyes. No matter how many times her friends shot, punched, or kicked the crap out of the freakish monstritis they seemed to heal and get back up. Their own bodies littered with long slices and some discoloration as they fought.

"Kevin..." she was breathless as she watched the love of her life getting plumbed by a huge zampyre.

"Don't you dare say his name."Growled a voice. Ryan stepped out from the shadows. He glared at the girl and turn of the screen. Her friends went bye bye in a black swirl.

"Ryan! Let me go! " She struggled but the chains that held her in place were stronger than her. Shit! Ryan come to her and dragged his hand over her cheek. Gwen winced.

"I don't want such a beautiful thing saying that god awful name." Gwen glared at him. She whipped away her head from his hand.

"Kevin's right, you are a faggy douche! Now let me GO!" Ryan made a tsk sound and shook his head at her. Instead of trying it again he walked around her like a shark circling a feeding spot.

"You've been such a bad girl Gwenie." He flicked a piece of his bang out of his face. " You lead them here didn't you?" Gwen said nothing. In the reflection of the screen she found her earrings missing. He got the tracking device and the power neutralizer. Now she was in trouble.

"Answer me." He commanded. He placed his hand on her shoulder, sending a horrible strong shock of energy. Gwen screamed as the soul energy ripped through her body. She felt her own mana short out from the overdose. The beauty could feel blood as red as her hair come up from her throat.

"You lead that filth to me? Has he stained your soul that much? Well it doesn't matter. You won't have a soul to use." He spatted stopping to wipe away the blood the tinkled out her mouth.

"The only filth I see is you." Gwen yelled at him, ignoring the last part of her sentence and the fact he touched her again. Ryan's lips curled down to a menacing frown. His icy storm cloud eyes went ablaze with rage and disgust.

" don't worry Gwenie poh. I'll take the stain right out of you." He went to the back of the chair and pulled her away from the blank smoniter.

"This isn't working!" Matt yelled. He shot a net bullet at two twain black haired wrinkled prunes to the wall.

"No freaking duh Matt! No freaking duh." Derika sliced at a broad chested beast. His grayish body oozed a thick blue bile that replaced human red blood.

"Don't fight guys." Bethany called as she ran away from a skinny male zampyre who's bones showed the the baggy man dress that hung on his frame. Kevin shot a red blast at the back of the drooling fiend . "Thanks."

"No problem." Kevin, the most experienced fighter, was having trouble keeping up with the fast healing pack of monsters. It was hard to fight the rag clad soulless freaks without slipping in thee gooey blood or drool.

The two girls that were stapled to the wall ripped the metal cables and fell to the ground. Jake shot at one girl in the mouth with one gun and another black haired male with the other in the knees. Years of violent and gory video games had made him an expert of shooting monsters and zombies with procession accuracy.

"This is not working!" Matt yelled aiming another fire bullet at two zampyres.

"Okay we get it! Point taken." Jake yelled at him.

"We need a new plan Kevin." Matt told him ignoring Jake. Kevin looked ahead past the heads of the carnivorous beasts. Gwen was probably up there.

"Dave look for any bodies up ahead. Jake watch his back" He punched another creature in the face. Jake nodded and dashed towards the boy, shooting all monsters that came in his path.

"On it." He shot another beam at the chest of a skreicking girl and activated his body seeker mode. Thanks to the fact that the zampyres weren't really living, their body temperatures were low so it was easier to scan the place for other humans. About thirty yards down her saw one dwindling heat source. One was over heating.

"I Got two people up ahead. I think on of them might be Gwen and she hurting. Bad." Kevin tensed. He hit the zamp-girl harder then he really meant to, forgetting the fact that she is technically human.

"Kevin you need to go." Bethany told him. She tazed another zampyre and kicked another off of her.

"I can't leave you guys." Kevin said but he could fell deep in the carves of his heart, he truly wanted to.

"Don't worry Kevin I got this. Go save Gwen. It would be easier to fight these shitheads with their energies back." Matt told him.

"We'll make a hole for you." Jake told him, already making up his mind for the black haired teacher.

"I can't.." Kevin murmured,losing his voice.

"Don't be a dick Kev. Go." Dave told him surprisingly. The young nerd was not one to curse. He meant business.

"Fine but if you guys get killed I swear to god I'll break your necks." He told them.

"And I swear I'll cut our cock off if you don't get moving." Derika bite back lovingly. Matt smirked at him and gave him the 'you know she will' glance. Kevin chuckled as he shot at the wrinkled pale reflection of the once happy students.

"You shouldn't talk like that to your teacher." His reprimand lost in the shrill screams of hunger soul lost demons.

Gwen's head hung low. Her mind was distraught in holding on to the sweet consciousness. Her mana was being sucked from her very body. Her alien heritage being pulled from her very DNA. Basically: It. Hurt. Like. Holy. Hell.

After long her voice gave out and her screams turn to soft whimpers and murmurs. Her mana felt weaker and weaker with every passing moment and she tried her vest to retain some more of the power passed on from her grandmother.

"I can't wait for you to see our summer home in the Hampton. It's right on the coast. We can go sailing together." Ryan told her all about their future together.

They get married at age 23 after six years of dating. He would be a young CEO of a whatever business company and she be a savvy smart therapist taking a combined income of $875,932. Not including bonuses of course. They would live together in California with two kids, Monica and Brydent. Their life would be a fucking fairy tale with rainbows out the ass and killer unicorns.

She was too drained to even make snappy comebacks. The red haired felt her heart slow. That can't be good.

"GWEN!" Ryan stopped his monolog. Faint footsteps can closer and closer to them. Ryan let out a small growl.

"Excuse me babe. Gotta take out the trash." Gwen groaned at his lame attempt at a joke.

"GWEN!" Kevin roared. He was tried of her being taken from him. He was tried of not protecting her. He was really tried of the bitch ass prep Ryan. He burst through the locked metal doors and saw Gwen. She was strapped to a large machine that was connected to her with wires. In a tanks attached to the machine were full of pink mana that gave the room a slight pink tint.

"Ryan! Where are ya, you lil snot face douche. Come out and take your ass kicking like a man." Kevin demanded as he race towards Gwen. But he was knocked back with a blast of black energy.

"Don't touch her filth!" Ryan scream his chest heaved in anger. His blonde hair whipped with the increase of soul source that ran through his veins.

"Me not touch her? You're killing her!" Kevin yelled he too was beyond anger. His old lust for blood returned. How dare he take the one thing he ever loved. This fruity boy had everything he ever wanted on a gold trimmed silver platter, why take the one good thing that was ever thrown at him? It didn't matter, because the raven haired ex con was taking it back.

"I'm cleaning the stains you made cretin! How dare you try and touch this angel! I am setting her free with my love." Ryan spatted a him like it was a known fact in some book Kevin would surly never read.

"Whatever. I'm taking her back." Kevin absorbed a new coat of the cobble stone flooring and charged at Ryan. Smirking, the fair haired boy shot rays at him. Kevin skillfully dodged the blast, nearly getting hit a number of times. Kevin landed a heavy blow on his jaw line, throwing him back a few feet.

Ryan flipped back and snarled. The younger boy charged at the dark teen. He threw energy powered punches all over Kevin's body. The older boy went up on the defenses and wasn't quick enough to block most of the blows. He trembled backwards. Ryan took this advantage and shot another dark beam at his chest. Kevin fell to the ground and the metal armor slowly dispersed. Ryan stood over him glowing victoriously.

"Agghr!"

"Derika!" Jake shouted as he watched the chocolate girl get hit with a large arm, pushing her into the wall. She was able to avoid most of the harsh injuries but this seemed bad. She didn't move as the monster hulked over her. The pierced boy could see her eyes flutter close.

"Food." It groaned as hit nasty breath blew in her face. She didn't gag or say anything sassy. She didn't move. The zampyres teeth, sharp and dagger, was wet for salvation. He scraped her cheek letting crimson dribble out. The cannibalistic beast was about to bite in to it...

"Get away!" The punk screamed Shot beam after beam at the creatures bare back. It toppled to the side in pain. Jake, didn't stop. He promised her she'd be safe. He swore on his life. He kept it up. More and more blue blood flooded out.

"Jake stop! It's still human! We can cure him!Stop!" Bethany scream but he didn't seem to hear her. His ears were filled with Derika's pained screams. He never knew how deep his feelings were for her. Until her seen those beautiful eyes close.

"Jaco-ob E-nkson! If you...don't-t stop I swear..." Derika's voice was strained and weak but there. Jake immediately obeyed. He ran to her side and took her in.

"O fucking god, your okay!" Jake wanted to crush her in his embrace. This annoying freaking bitch was alive and he couldn't be happier.

"Of course you douches bag." she muttered but didn't push him away. Jake looked at her wound on her face, wiping away the blood.

"I'm so glad you she-man." he murmured sweetly.

"Guys!" Matt called shooting a smoke bullet at a cluster of monsters. "This is soo not the time to get mushy!" The zampyres seem to return more and more powerful ever time they fell.

"I thought Kevin said they get weaker!" Bethany cried.

"To much blood! They must be going crazy from hunger." Dave reasoned. He protected Derika and Jake from a long clam and shot another laser from his glasses like Cyclops.

"NO need to fear, the amazing Ben is here!" A four armed red man came in with a blonde freckled boy that held bottles of green chemicals.

"Ben?" Derika remembering a the short brunette from the boy soccer team of Bellwood High.

"The very same my dear! And Cooper." He introduced the boy with less dramatics. 'Cooper' jumped from his red alien arms with the bottles. He tossed them to the groups as Ben helped beat the living crap out of the zampyres who grow crazier from new blood.

"These can stabilize the zampyres blood lust and knock them out. It won't cure them but it will help. A lot." Cooper instructed pouring his own bottle in his laser gun. Jake carried the injured Derika to Cooper.

"Take her somewhere safe." He told him but Derika pushed herself out of his arms and wobbly landed on the ground.

"I;m fine." She snatched her bottle from Jake and sent him a looked that dared him to question her.

"Can't keep the girl down!" Bethany laughed, taking her bottle and adding it to her tazar's energy holder. Her face, once cream and demolish free, was cover in bruises as well as the rest of them.

"I can;t let you do it all the time. You the biggest pussy I know." She poured the bottled in her sword making it go from red to lime green. She charged in with one of her best friends, weapons ready,

"Girls..." cooper said knocking out one of the ghouls.

"Join the club dude."

"Now Kevin..ready to be wiped from the earth?" Ryan ask his hand flaming with a swirling black soul mana. It raised above his head and ready to plunge into his barely moving chest.

Kevin said nothing but he focused. He need to focus his energy on the tanks. _CRACK. _Take it in. Take it in. Focus. Focus on Gwen. _CRACK_._ CRACK. CRACK. SHATTER. _Gwen's mana flood the air and poured into Kevin. His eyes turned a shining pink and his body took on a magenta hue. Ryan looked terrifed. Pure mana. Kevin. Not good. "W-what dd-id..you d-do?" He shaked.

_**"You! You took souls for your own purposes on for that you die!"**_The voice was Kevin's but it had a feminine touch that could only belong to Gwen. Her body fell limp in the broken machine.

Kevin lifted him in the air. Ryan's body was gripped in the pink power.

_**"Good bye human filth."**_ With that Ryan's human shell was bum-bared with the pink mana. It ripped and teared the body into a bloody mess of guts and bones. White souls raced free from it's confines, going off to find their true owners.

Anodite Kevin landed softly on the ground next to wen's body. He placed his and on her forehead and allowed the powerful mana to flood out if fingers in her body, were it belonged. The boy collapsed on the ground as Gwen woke up with a sudden burst of energy.

"Kevin!" She dispatch the wires and the restraints. She fell to her knees beside Kevin. She cried over him tears. He wasn' t dead. She wasn't dead. She could feel the energy sources of many of her peers come back and her other friends were still alive. But still she cried.

Kevin stirred. He slowly dragged open his eyes. He looked at the battered crying beauty. His pale hand touched her cheek.

"Hey." Gwen wiped away her tears with her wrist.

"Hey."

"Do me a favor and never tell Ben I was pink okay?" Gwen laughed and swooped down, capturing his lips in a well deserved kiss.

"Whatever you say Kev."

**DONE! omg I did this in one day thank Dr. Pepper. This is the longest but it's not over. Yet two more chapters and I'm out look out for the upcoming squeal at the end! As always review!**

**Questions: What next?Is Ryan really dead? Where the freak is Morningstar and Julie? Is Anyone else besides Jake and Derika going to get together?**

**REVIEW!(this was nearly 7 complete pages)**


	12. Chapter 12

_Pathetic. That stupid child. It was the perfect plan. Kill the beast and slay the damsel. The friends were nothing but distractions and with all that power I gave him he should be able to kill an entire navy fleet. Idiot...simple things for such a simple boy. Now where was he? He's blood and guts coated the walls and floors with bits and pieces of dull bones floating around. _

_ So much planning...so much of it gone to waste. Well expect...no Gwen is too smart to leave something like that behind..but she isn't stupid enough to search for it. Shh Ryan..the one thing you did good was your life's greatest accomplishment...Farewell you pathetic child. Sleep tight._

The rose, shriveled and wilted from lack of proper treatment, lying against the cold marble gravestone. The other yellow and white assorted flowers, given by his family, were crumpled and trampled. The petals were dirty brown with muddy rain water. A pale note fluttered to the dirt next to the dead flower. No one care to see a talk man with a silver mask in black slip back into the lingering shadows of the moonless graveyard.

It would be weeks before anyone noticed the note and turned it into the police. It would be days until a galactic plumber officer was given the message. It would be hours after that before the note fell into the hands of Gwendolyn Tennyson and Kevin Levin. It would take them seconds to read words that was messily written on the slip of paper:

**Witch with the Beast**

** Destroyed the puppet that Morning seek**

** Witch and Beast see the dawn**

** Morning is not to far along.**

** With a Cursed Beauty of his own.**

** Witch and Beast don't have a chance**

** When Cursed Beauty and Morning come and dance.**

"I hate poems." Kevin concluded after crumpling the note and letting it splash into the deep blues waves. "And Darkstar. I hate Darkstar and poems." Gwen giggled and leaned into her boyfriend's chest that was riddled with hard muscles. Their eyes locked with the crescent moon that reflected off the water's below. The stars twinkled above them, showering their bodies in light of suns billions upon billions of miles away.

"Don't worry about it, for now." Gwen turned her emeralds pools at the love of her life. "Right now just be with me." Kevin smiled down at the lovely girl in his arms.

"Hey I'm the teacher so I make the rules." Gwen grinned. High school was far gone and college was peeking at her from around the corner but still Kevin insisted that he was still the instructor.

"So what is the assignment Mr. Levin?" Kevin looked back up at the starry sky searching for a appropriate homework for Gwen the straight A student.

"To stay with me forever. Making out with me for extra credit."Kevin informed her in his best stern teacher voice.

"Done. Now help me with my extra credit." Kevin crashed his lips to her ever to happy to help a student with an her work.

**Lol I like the ending. I struggled with this for days and I know it's not long but I will hopefully make the squeal within the next couple of weeks so keep your eye out. Thanks to everyone who review during this long process and all the support you guys gave. You are the best! I hope you have enjoyed this!**

_**Disclaimer:**** If I owned Ben 10 the show wouldn't be so lame and Kevin would get his own spinoff. **_


End file.
